Pike and Kirk Epic Father-Son Relationship
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Six fois où le capitaine Pike était là pour James Kirk, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ait à le remplacer. Léger Spock/Kirk
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Erk... J'avais prévu de publier ça en une fois, mais je suis prise d'une crise d'inefficacité affligeante. Donc je vais publier une fois à la fois. Histoire née de mes discussions (délires) avec kami-sama myu =) (ah, et il y aura du slash Spock/Kirk, à partir du troisième chapitre...)

* * *

**PIKE AND KIRK EPIC FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP**

_Cinq fois où le capitaine Pike était là pour James Kirk jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre doive le remplacer._

* * *

**1.**

Jamais auparavant James Tiberius Kirk n'avait regardé un verre d'alcool avec autant de dégout. Sa main droite serrait le verre de liqueur à l'en briser mais la seule idée de le porter à ses lèvres lui donnait envie d'effectivement le détruire entre ses doigts. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé tantôt sur son breuvage, tantôt sur un point quelconque derrière le bar auquel il était accoudé. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait passé commande, à aucune des personnes qui l'avait approché.

Bones lui avait pourtant proposé de lui tenir compagnie.

« Il y aura d'autres diner-conférence sur la vaccination inter-espèce » insistait-il encore le manteau sur les épaules et la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, quelques heures plus tôt. Jim avait secoué la tête, riant à demi, le poussant vers la sortie de leur appartement.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu rêves d'intervenir à ce truc, tu me bassines depuis des semaines. Ne te fais pas prier, je m'en sortirais très bien ». Bones n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu mais il s'était laissé faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas faire admettre à son colocataire et ami qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de passer cette soirée seule.

« Je ne rentrerais pas tard de toute façon, ma garde commence tôt demain. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Jim avait acquiescé vaguement, occupé à entretenir le sourire factice sur ses lèvres. Au moment où il pensait que le docteur allait finalement s'en aller ce dernier avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Appelle-moi, hein ? Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas je t'en prie. Appelle. »

Ce n'était pas que Jim ne voulait pas de Bones à ses côtés. Il lui était reconnaissant de son attention mais il préférait simplement gérer tout cela seul. « Ignorer n'est pas gérer » dirait McCoy. Mais McCoy n'était pas là, et Jim serrait trop fort son verre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main plus large que la sienne ne s'y pose gentiment pour desserrer sa prise. Il s'en rendit à peine compte et ne replongea dans la réalité que quand la voix indulgente de Christopher Pike l'interpella soudainement.

« Lâche ça, Jim. Tu as suffisamment de destruction de bien public à ton actif. »

Jim laissa le verre être repoussé loin de lui mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il observa tout de même du coin de l'œil le capitaine commander un triple sec sans glace et s'installer tranquillement sur le tabouret d'à côté.

« Comment ça se fait que vous arriviez toujours à me trouver ? »

Pike prit le temps de siroter quelques gorgées de son verre avant de regarder Jim avec un air que celui-ci eut du mal à déchiffrer. Quelque chose comme « Tu me prends pour qui, vraiment ? ». Le genre de regard que lui jetait sa mère quand il soutenait qu'il n'était pas responsable du vol de pièce détachée dans l'atelier de son beau-père. Penser à sa mère le fit grimacer il reporta son attention sur les défauts du comptoir.

« Tu n'es pas aussi difficile à percer à jour que tu ne le crois. Tu viens toujours ici quand les choses ne vont pas comme tu voudrais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que les choses ne vont pas comme je voudrais, capitaine ? »

Encore ce regard, mais cette fois, Jim en connaissait la cause. Si Pike était capable de savoir où il se rendait spécifiquement pour noyer ses problèmes, il savait assurément pourquoi il y était en ce jour plus que les autres.

« Vous n'êtes pas à la cérémonie. » constata le jeune cadet pour changer de sujet.

« Toi non plus.

-Bien vu. »

Jim alla pour atteindre son verre – il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre – mais Pike l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que tendre le bras. D'une main sur le poignet, pas davantage, mais Jim se retrouva incapable de faire un geste, sentant le poids de la désapprobation du capitaine dans ce simple geste. Sa main retomba mollement. Il soupira de manière théâtrale.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire là-bas ? »

Il était aussi peu convaincu que Pike par la défiance dans sa question.

« J'ai parlé à ta mère. »

Malgré lui, Jim se crispa. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir bu ce verre et de ne pas pouvoir réparer cette erreur maintenant que les yeux critiques du capitaine Pike le scrutaient avec attention.

« Ah ? »

Il aurait aimé avoir l'air moins intéressé et nerveux à cette idée.

« Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ? A propos d'aujourd'hui ? »

Cela sonnait beaucoup moins comme une question que ça n'aurait due aux oreilles de Jim.

« Depuis quand êtes vous la meilleure copine de ma mère ?

-Ne soit pas insolent et ne change pas de sujet Jim. »

Le jeune homme était en colère soudainement. Il n'avait aucune raison de subir cette conversation pénible. C'était un sujet personnel et Pike avait beau être son supérieur, ça ne le concernait en rien, il n'avait rien à en dire.

Et pourtant.

Pour tout ce que Jim aurait aimer le rembarrer sèchement, lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait et de lui foutre la paix comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre qui serait venu le déranger pendant ses lamentations internes, pour autant qu'il aurait aimé dire à Pike qu'il n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet, il n'en avait pas la courage. Parce que Pike… Pike n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai connu ta mère en même temps que ton père il y a des années, et je l'ai recontacté depuis que tu es entré à Starfleet. Elle en était reconnaissante. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es pas du genre à donner des nouvelles régulièrement… »

Cela aurait pu sonner comme un reproche, mais comme souvent, Pike arrivait à dire cela comme s'il était concerné, et non déçu. Jim ne répondit rien. Comme si elle pouvait se plaindre de son manque de contact, elle qui avait passé des semaines, des mois hors de la planète quand il était enfant sans daigner les appeler directement, son frère et lui… Il fallait toujours qu'ils aient des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de son compagnon. De n'en recevoir que de Pike à présent ? Elle l'avait bien cherché.

« Je ne suis pas plus de son côté que du tiens, Jim. Et ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie. J'étais simplement inquiet pour toi. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais bénéficier de la compagnie. Et puis, entre nous, ces cérémonies de commémoration sont toujours de très mauvais gout selon moi… »

Jim leva les yeux mais Pike ne le regardait pas. Il sirotait son verre, un petit sourire aux lèvres, parfaitement à l'aise.

« On attendait de moi que j'y soit » dit-il, faute de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« Mais tu n'est pas réputé pour faire ce que l'on veut que tu fasses. Et puis… »

Pike reposa finalement son verre pour se tourner vers Jim. Il souriait toujours.

« C'est ton anniversaire. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir le passer à pleurer la mort de gens que tu n'as jamais connu.

-C'était mon père » répondit Jim automatiquement, mais c'était les mots de sa mère qui sortaient de sa bouche. « Elle… Elle n'a jamais voulu me parler de lui, elle disait que c'était trop douloureux, et elle n'a jamais pu aller à cette foutue cérémonie pour la même raison, mais elle s'attend à ce que moi j'y aille ? Mais pourquoi, au juste ? Pourquoi devrait-il encore ruiner mon anniversaire maintenant que je ne suis plus chez moi pour que le chagrin de ma mère s'en charge ? »

Il se sentait stupide. Puéril. Tourmenté les mêmes frustrations, les mêmes blessures que quand il était enfant, et qu'il constatait année après année que sa naissance ne compensait nullement la mort de cet homme aux yeux de sa mère, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre lui.

Pike se leva finalement, et Jim crut un instant qu'il était en colère, déçu, qu'il allait s'en aller et le laisser seul et il ne voulait plus du tout être seul à présent. Mais le capitaine ne s'en allait pas. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule en remettant sa veste, souriant toujours doucement.

« Allez viens.

-Ou ça ?

-Restaurant. Je t'invite. Tu as 25 ans, il faut bien fêter cela, non ? »

Jim resta muet et indécis, les yeux grands ouverts et la gorge serrée, perdu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait passer l'anniversaire de sa naissance avant l'anniversaire de la mort de son père.

« Je te parlerais de ton père, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je t'expliquerais en quoi vous vous ressemblez et que vous différez complètement, et que tu n'as rien à prouver, ni à ta mère, ni à lui, ni à quiconque.

-C'est vous qui m'avez dit que vous attendiez de moi que je le surpasse. »

A cela Pike échappa un rire amusé et Jim sentit son estomac se dénouer progressivement alors qu'il se levait à son tour sans même l'avoir décidé.

« Il fallait bien que je te motive. Je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'idée de briller à ton tour. J'avais raison, non ? »

Jim le suivit naturellement et ils furent debout dans l'air frais de mars avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Ouais.

-Et est-ce que j'ai bien fait, Jim ? »

Ils marchaient dans les rues encombrées de San Francisco et Jim réfléchit à la question en contemplant les bâtiments de Starfleet dépassés de la ligne d'immeuble devant eux. Il repensait à ses 24 ans, seul dans le bar le plus proche de leur ferme dans l'Iowa, à Bones tellement réticent à le laisser seul, aux cours et aux autres élèves de l'académie.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié de m'avoir fait enrôler à Starfleet, monsieur » déclara-t-il finalement en regardant fixement ses chaussures sur le bitume.

Pike ne répondit rien. A la place, il demanda, l'air de rien :

« Je connais un endroit où ils font les plus gros burger de la ville. Intéressé ? »

Jim se sentait beaucoup mieux que plus tôt dans la soirée. Beaucoup mieux qu'il se souvenait l'avoir jamais été le jour anniversaire de la destruction de l'U.S.S. Kelvin.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, capitaine. »

C'était surement ce à quoi avoir un père ressemblait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Hello strangers ! Chapitre 2 pour votre bon plaisir ! (si j'arrive à le publier, ce qui n'est pas gagner vu que mon navigateur s'amuse à se fermer spontanément). C'est terrible mais je suis tellement converti au slash que j'ai du mal à pas laisser mes pensées dévier quand j'écris des trucs pas slash...

Bonne lecture alors !

* * *

**2.**

Starfleet avait beau être une institution multi-planétaire de premier ordre, en un point elle était semblable à toutes les institutions, entreprises, firmes et établissements d'enseignement du monde : les nouvelles, rumeurs, ragots et potins y circulaient à peu près aussi vite qu'un vaisseau en hyper-espace.

Ainsi, entre le moment où l'U.S.S Enterprise se posa pour une permission de deux semaines au QG de Starfleet avec son équipage, et celui où James T. Kirk frappa à la porte du bureau de Christopher Pike, celui-ci avait déjà appris que le jeune capitaine s'était évanouit de fatigue trois fois dans la salle de contrôle de son vaisseau durant leur dernière mission – fait qui ne figurera étrangement dans le rapport de ladite mission que quand il sera corrigé traitreusement pas l'officier en second.

« Bonjour Amiral.

-Il parait que tu t'es épuisé jusqu'à atterrir à l'infirmerie pendant votre dernière sortie. »

Jim en oublia momentanément ce qu'il était venu demander.

« Euh… quoi ? Comment vous le savez ?

-Tu sous-estimes le réseau d'information et de communication des officiers dans l'enceinte du QG… » répondit l'Amiral, même s'il semblait tout aussi ébahit que Jim par le phénomène. « Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Enfin… J'aurais besoin de vous parler, si vous avez le temps.

-Bien sûr. Installe-toi. »

Jim s'assit dans la chaise réservée aux visiteurs qui faisait face au vaste bureau de Pike. Le cuir grinça désagréablement dans le silence tendu qui était tombé sur la pièce : Jim évitait soigneusement le regard de l'autre homme, visiblement mal à l'aise, et pendant un moment très étrange ils restèrent tous les deux muets, l'air de se demander ce qu'il était censé se passer.

« Je suis désolé Jim mais j'ai tout de même certaines obligations à remplir, on peut reporter cela à plus tard si tu veux.

-Non non, je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de comment vous allez réagir.

-Eh bien il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir. »

Après un nouveau silence gênant, Jim sembla finalement prendre une décision puisqu'il prit une inspiration et se redressa dans son siège, essayant de se redonner une contenance sous le regard scrutateur de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Vous savez qu'être capitaine n'est pas un travail facile… »

Ce qui gagnait clairement le titre d'euphémisme de l'année.

« Et il se peut que j'ai quelques… difficultés. Avec ça. Enfin… »

La vérité, c'est que Jim pataugeait complètement, et que le poids de sa charge et son ignorance à son sujet l'empêchaient tout simplement de trouver le sommeil. Quand il était devenu capitaine – plus par la force des choses qu'autre chose, il en avait douloureusement conscience à présent – il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s'embarquait, et surtout du peu de préparation qu'il avait pour affronter la tâche.

« J'ai besoin d'aide » ajouta-t-il après réflexion, et sitôt les mots prononcés il ne put soudain plus s'arrêter.

« J'essaie vraiment de me mettre à jour avec tout ça, mais il y a juste… Il y a trop d'information. Trop de choses à faire, à savoir, et de responsabilités, et je suis désolé monsieur, je sais que vous pensiez que j'en étais capable mais… Mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr. Comment peut-on compter sur moi pour diriger tout un équipage ? Comment peuvent-ils même me faire confiance tous autant qu'ils sont ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais la moitié du temps. Je passe mes nuits à lire le code de Starfleet et à rédiger des rapports de mission et à apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur la fédération, sur les vaisseaux, sur les membres de l'équipage, les endroits où nous nous rendons, la situation politique actuelle… Et je ne me rapproche jamais ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'en voir le bout. C'est juste trop pour moi. »

Il était rouge de honte mais il n'était plus vraiment temps de s'en préoccuper.

« Je suis désolé d'être aussi… d'être un boulet. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. »

Il s'était rarement senti aussi stupide et il avait la vague impression, au vu de l'expression qu'affichait Pike, que ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu idiot mais là, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes... »

L'amusement et une sorte d'affection exaspérée étaient immanquables dans le ton de sa voix

« Content de voir que je peux ne pas vous décevoir de temps en temps. »

Le visage de Pike se fit plus sérieux à ces mots mais il garda un air beaucoup trop amusé au gout de Jim.

« Comme je sais aussi que tu es incroyablement borné, je suppose que tu n'as parlé à personne et encore moins demander de l'aide autour de toi ? »

Jim secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de donner à Spock une raison supplémentaire de me mépriser… C'est valable pour les autres aussi. Ils pensent déjà tous que je suis un danger public et même s'ils ont raison, je ne veux pas leur donner d'autres preuves… »

Il réussirait à faire passer cela pour un commentaire léger et ironique s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. C'était tellement injuste.

Le fait que cela amuse autant l'Amiral Pike était assez vexant, tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas drôle vous savez… » grommela Jim avec mauvaise humeur en voyant que l'aîné retenait avec peine son rire. « Ravi de vous avoir diverti avec mon incompétence » ajouta-t-il amèrement en faisant mine de se lever. Cela eut le mérite de rendre un peu de sérieux à l'amiral mais il ne perdit pas son sourire quand il retint Jim par le bras.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais… Vraiment, tu es ridicule parfois, Jim. »

Le Capitaine de l'Entreprise se rassit en prenant soin de montrer qu'il n'était pas amusé, du tout. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pris une mine contrariée, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'amusé plus encore son supérieur.

« Tu boudes maintenant ? Non, non, excuse-moi, je n'ai rien dit » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ne souhaitant pas provoquer véritablement la colère du plus jeune. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de plaisir à l'embêter mais… Ah, Jim rendait vraiment cela trop facile.

« Jim… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner l'impression que tu étais censé te débrouiller seul une fois promu ? Ce n'est pas inné, tu sais. Aussi talentueux que tu puisses être. Je ne te l'ai pas proposé parce que je pensais que tu aurais le bon sens de venir à moi de toi-même mais apparemment j'avais sous-estimé ton désir obsessionnel de toujours vouloir faire tes preuves… »

Jim ne dit rien et l'amiral se radoucit. Il comprenait un peu le raisonnement du garçon, les doutes et le manque de confiance qui se cachaient derrière son attitude provocante.

« Tu as été nommé à ce poste… Je t'ai choisi, pour ce poste, parce que tu le méritais, que tu en étais capable. C'est toujours mon opinion, que tu sois trop fier pour demander conseil ou non. Et si tu avais discuté un peu avec tes collègues, comme le font les gens, en général, tu aurais sans doute découvert que peu importe leur âge et leur ancienneté, chacun d'eux a passé les premiers mois, voir les premières années de sa fonction à n'avoir absolument aucun idée de ce qu'il faisait.

« Même vous, monsieur ? »

Christopher Pike savait parfaitement qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'affection pour Jim Kirk que pour n'importe lequel de ses subordonnées. Les élèves les plus turbulents sont les plus attachants, parait-il. Ce n'était sans doute pas très professionnel de sa part d'être aussi enchanté par le fait que son avis, son cas et ses mots comptaient autant aux yeux du jeune homme, que sa propre expérience suffirait à le rassurer plus que des dizaines d'autres réunies.

« Oui, Jim, même moi. »

Jim était bien jeune, songea soudainement l'amiral en voyant ce dernier cacher tant bien que mal un sourire émerveillé en entendant que oui, même Christopher Pike avait été jeune et inexpérimenté, un jour. C'était typique des jeunes gens de considérer leurs aînés comme ayant toujours été… eh bien, des aînés. Ces idiots.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? Que je peux y arriver ? Je veux dire, vous me connaissez bien, vous savez que je ne suis pas… enfin, vous savez comment je suis.

-Oui, je le pense. Jim.

-Mais… »

Pike le fit taire d'un sourcil levé et d'un regard blasé, et Jim rentra la tête dans les épaules, embarrassé.

« Merci Monsieur. »

L'Amiral échappa un énième soupir mi-exaspéré mi-amusé. Ce garçon était vraiment ridicule.

« Tu as du temps libre dans les jours qui viennent ? Je ne te promets rien mais je peux surement trouver quelques heures pour t'aider avec… quoique ce soit qui t'empêche de dormir.

-Vous êtes sur monsieur ? Je veux dire… Vous devez avoir… de vraies choses à faire non ? Du travail d'Amiral ou je-ne-sais-quoi…

-Je ne comptais pas te donner des cours sur mes heures de travail Jim.

-Alors…

-Les amiraux aussi ont du temps libre tu sais. »

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent. Jim avait les yeux vaguement écarquillés en une expression assez comique de timide incrédulité, Pike souriait doucement, toujours indulgent.

« Très bien. C'est… très bien. D'accord alors, je… vous me dites ? Quand vous avez… du temps libre. Pour moi. Si vous êtes surs. Je veux dire, je comprendrais si vous changez d'avis, vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider, enfin… »

Tout en s'emmêlant dans ses mots Jim se leva rapidement et se précipita à la manière d'un homme qui a très envie de s'enfuir mais qui ne veut pas que ça se voit. La main sur la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son supérieur.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait ça, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait un peu honte de son avidité d'enfant réclamant de l'attention mais de toute façon Pike le perçait si facilement à jour que ce n'était pas la peine de faire semblant.

Bien sûr l'amiral avait vu passer de nombreux jeunes capitaines, officiers et navigateurs perdus et à la recherche de conseil, et il en avait aidé plus d'un. Il avait cette réputation de grand-père plein de sagesse et de patience pour leurs errances chez les jeunes recrues, il le savait. Mais prendre volontairement sur son propre temps libre pour s'occuper d'une tête brûlée ?

« Non, Jim. Je te contacterai. A plus tard.

-Merci, Monsieur. Merci. Vraiment… Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Vous savez quoi ? Je suis une grosse branleuse. Je n'ai strictement aucune excuse pour avoir fait traîné ce chapitre. J'ai l'idée depuis le début, je l'ai commencé en même temps que les autres, et j'ai juste... zappé. Complètement. Donc voilà, chui désolé !

Troisième chapitre bien débile, profitez en parce que le prochain sera pas jouasse. Et tardera pas trop, avec un peu de chance. Merci à ceux qui suivent et qui ont commenté, j'vous love. Et merci à **AliceEtMoi** pour la correction :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**3.**

McCoy était sorti. Il sortait beaucoup ces derniers temps, et il pouvait être de plus en plus souvent surpris sans froncement de sourcil menaçant sur son visage : Jim était convaincu qu'il voyait quelqu'un. McCoy était parti voir sa liaison secrète, donc, quand on frappa à la porte de leur appartement. Jim, affalé sur le canapé devant une rediffusion d'un vieux film de guerre, considéra brièvement de faire comme s'il n'y avait personne mais, trouvant cela fort peu mature à la réflexion, se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte en s'affalant à moitié dessus mais se redressa brusquement en reconnaissant l'amiral Pike en uniforme sur le palier.

« Monsieur, ah, amiral. Bonjour. Oui ? »

Il n'osa pas baisser les yeux mais il était convaincu d'être toujours en pantalon de survêtement et t-shirt imprimé à l'effigie de Mickey Mouse. Il tenta malgré tout de garder contenance.

Pile se retenait de sourire.

« Bonjour Jim. Je peux entrer ? »

Jim pensa aux cadavres de bouteilles de bières disséminés dans le salon, au plat qu'il avait mangé à même la casserole à midi et qui était toujours sur la table basse, aux vêtements éparpillés dans le couloir devant la salle de bain, et aux raisons valables qu'il pourrait présenter à son supérieur pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

« Bien sûr, je vous en prie. »

La cuisine lui sembla être une meilleure idée que le salon pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'y aperçoive une montagne de vaisselle salle surmontée d'un post-it où était griffonné rageusement « TON TOUR, LIMACE » d'une écriture de médecin rendu illisible par la colère et que Jim ne comprenait que pour avoir reçu semblable message à de nombreuses reprises.

Le salon alors.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Un café ou un verre d'eau…

-Je vais prendre une bière Jim, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Jim essaya de ne pas avoir l'air surpris. Echoua lamentablement. Pike ricana.

« Allons, Jim, nous ne sommes pas en service et je suis un homme comme les autres tu sais. En plus, je pense que nous allons en avoir besoin pour la conversation à venir. »

Cela ne rassura pas Jim le moins du monde mais il s'exécuta. Quand il revint de la cuisine, une bière dans chaque main, il trouva son supérieur assis confortablement dans le canapé et absorbé par le déluge de violence et de débris d'immeuble qui tourbillonnait à l'écran.

« Tenez. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se contentant de siroter leur bouteille à petite gorgée. Finalement, quand Pike se redressa et la posa sur la table, Jim prit sur lui d'éteindre la télé et de faire face à l'homme.

« Donc… vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? »

Pour une fois Pike semblait au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Oui. C'est un peu délicat et je ne suis pas sûr que je ne dépasse pas certaines limites en faisant cela, mais je pense que c'est important que nous ayons cette conversation.

-D'accord… »

Le silence suivant était plus tendu et bizarre encore que le précédent, si cela était possible. Pike se racla la gorge.

« Voilà. Je tiens cela de plusieurs sources, et notamment du formidable et très efficace réseau d'information des piliers de la salle de repos du service comptabilité. La rumeur veut que tu sois très… actif. »

Pause dramatique. Pike espérait sans doute ne pas avoir à préciser sa pensée, en vain.

« …Sexuellement. »

Jim réagit violemment : il bondit du canapé avec une expression horrifiée et trébucha en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible – trois pas en tout.

« Oh non, ooooh non non non, il est hors de question que nous ayons cette conversation, ni aujourd'hui ni aucun autre jour.

-Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sais ce que tu fais. Si tu es… prudent.

-Oh bordel. Oh bordel. »

Sa réaction pouvait paraître risible mais de un Jim n'avait pas volé sa réputation de drama queen, et de deux, il était en droit de paniquer, voilà.

« Jim, il n'y a aucune raison de perdre son calme. Je sais que c'est un peu gênant mais je ne porte aucun jugement de valeur, je t'assure. Je connais le fonctionnement de… ce genre de chose à l'Académie, et que les jeunes sont parfois un peu trop insouciant de leur santé et de la conséquence de leurs actes. »

Le jeune capitaine était toujours debout et le dévisageait avec un mélange d'horreur et de gêne cuisante.

« Je sais que vous vous laissez parfois… emporter, mais les risques d'infection et de maladie ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, surtout avec… d'autres espèces. »

Jim émit un gémissement plaintif, priant toutes les divinités de l'univers de le faire disparaître. Pike n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise mais il continuait pourtant, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de la démarche.

« Les chances de grossesse sont également beaucoup plus fréquentes qu'on ne le croit, on découvre sans cesse des exemples de reproduction inter-espèce possibles, il ne faut pas se croire à l'abri de ce genre de chose simplement parce que tes partenaires ne sont pas humains ou pas… de sexe féminin. »

Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives à Jim avant de pouvoir lui opposer une réponse cohérente.

« Par pitié, dites-moi que vous ne m'avez pas amené de contraceptif » fut la première chose qu'il crut utile de demander. Il le regretta aussitôt, quand Pike soutint son regard, le dos droit et le visage résolu, partagé entre le besoin de se montrer mature, responsable et à l'aise avec leur discussion, et celui, humain, de changer brutalement de sujet.

La gêne atteignit son paroxysme avant de retomber soudainement. Jim éclata d'un rire embarrassé et se détendit un peu.

« C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute l'un des moments les plus embarrassant de toute ma vie mais… je vous remercie. Euh, d'avoir pris le temps et la peine – immense, j'en suis sûr – de venir jusqu'ici pour me dire ça. » dit-il, une main sur la nuque et le regard en l'air. « Je sais ce que je fais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis, hem, loin d'être un… novice, et j'ai toujours fais attention. Enfin, bref, c'est… gentil. De votre part. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, hein. »

Pike se détendit à son tour et sourit joyeusement, amusé.

« Je te fais confiance Jim. Sache juste que je… m'en préoccupe, d'accord ? Et que je suis là. Si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit…

-Honnêtement monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'espère sincèrement ne plus jamais avoir à parler de sexe avec vous. »

L'amiral eut la décence de paraître compréhensif.

« Très bien, très bien. L'offre tient toujours, cependant. Il n'y a pas que le sexe tu sais, les relations sentimentales ne se limitent pas à l'aspect physique, elles sont infiniment plus complexes. »

Jim le regarda avec suspicion, pris d'un horrible doute.

« Est-ce que vous pensez… à une relation en particulier, monsieur ?

-Et toi ? »

Jim tenta de rire avec désinvolture mais ne parvint qu'à paraître aussi serein qu'un adolescent dont la mère était en train de fouiller la chambre.

« Non, je ne vois pas. Ha ha. »

Il espérait que Pike aurait pitié de lui et laisserait le sujet de côté.

« Eh bien l'autre rumeur de mes très fiables sources de machine à café te voudrait particulièrement proche du commandant Spock, ces derniers temps. »

Jim rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

.

Quand McCoy revint, une paire d'heures plus tard, il trouva Jim roulé en boule sur le canapé, le visage rouge de honte. Etant d'excellente humeur, il décida exceptionnellement de ne pas l'enfoncer et de vaquer à ses occupations.

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation sur ma vie sexuelle et sentimentale avec l'amiral Pike » annonça Jim quelques minutes plus tard. Bones dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas rire et ne pas se moquer.

« Ah, l'inévitable confrontation parentale sur le miel, les abeilles et les préservatifs. Il t'a demandé d'inviter Spock à diner ? »

Jim le regarda d'un air outré.

« Comment tu sais… et ce n'est pas… quoi ?

-Tout le monde est au courant, Jim. » répondit Bones en levant les yeux au ciel devant la naïveté de son ami.

« Tout le monde sait que Pike est une mère poule et que Spock est en passe de faire de toi un homme respectable, Jim, fait toi une raison. »

Il laissa l'homme méditer cela en se retirant pour la nuit.

Il ne manqua pas pour autant la vison de Jim Kirk, roulé entre les coussins du salon, avec au visage le sourire le plus stupide qui soit.

* * *

A suivre ! Et oui McCoy est casé dans ma tête, un ship fort peu répandu hélas. Tchuss !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Une chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres, si c'est pas beau ça ! Et en plus il y a de forte chance que ce 5+1 se transforme en 6+1, si c'est pas beau ça ! Si, c'est beau.

Quelques autres annonces : je me suis fait un nouveau blog pour mes originaux qui n'aura pas de lien avec Inrainbowz parce que je compte le partager plus largement IRL notamment à ma famille mes amis et mes collègues d'écriture sur forum et je ne mettrais donc pas le lien dans mon profil mais si vous êtes intéressé par mes nouvelles demandez moi et je vous transmettrais l'adresse par MP.

L'autre annonce est la publication très prochaine d'un très gros UA sur X-Men sur lequel je bosse depuis quelques temps déjà, oui, ces deux annonces étaient des pubs pour mes écrits, désolé.

Merci encore à ma bêta, **AliceEtMoi****, **et à vous, qui me lisez et commentez. D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas répondre aux reviews du chapitre d'avant, je n'ai aucune excuse et je ne suis qu'une larve.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**4.**

« Amiral ? Le commandant Spock demande à vous parler. »

Christopher Pike releva des yeux fatigués de la pile de rapport sur laquelle il était en train de travailler. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

« Excusez-moi, je dérange ? Vous voulez que je lui demande de revenir plus tard ? » interrogea le jeune secrétaire, soucieux d'avoir interrompu son supérieur.

« Non, non, c'est bon, faites-le entrer. »

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas mécontent de l'interruption. Il faudrait qu'il repense sérieusement à son projet de faire intégrer des cours d'expression écrite aux cursus des officiers de Starfleet. La plupart des rapports de mission qu'il devait lire semblait avoir été rédigé par des élèves de cours préparatoire.

Le commandant Spock entra dans son bureau avec son habituel maintien impeccable, le dos droit et la mine sévère. Pike décela pourtant chez lui immédiatement une certaine tension, qui, bien qu'infime, éveilla immédiatement son intérêt – et son inquiétude.

« Commandant Spock.

-Amiral. »

Pike attendit. Rien ne vint. Spock se tenait debout à quelques pas de son bureau, les mains dans le dos, rigide et crispé.

« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda finalement Pike, à qui cette hésitation ne plaisait pas du tout, surtout de la part de l'impassible vulcain.

« A vous demander. J'ai bien conscience que cela est incroyablement présomptueux de ma part et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon impudence. » Spock fit une courte pause et détourna le regard une seconde, assez pour que Pike ressente définitivement le malaise.

« C'est à propos de Jim. »

Il s'en doutait.

« Je suppose que vous le savez, notre dernière mission, bien que couronnée de succès, s'est soldée par la perte de trois membres de notre équipage.

-Je suis au courant. Vous les connaissiez bien ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'étaient des techniciens en machinerie, je ne leur avais jamais adressé la parole. Cela n'en reste pas moins tragique et difficile à supporter. Et certains le vivent... plus mal que d'autres. »

Le fait que Spock soit gêné, voir honteux, de son relatif détachement par rapport aux événements, en disait long sur l'influence qu'avait eu Jim sur sa perception. Il comprenait, dans une certaine mesure, qu'il était normal d'être affecté par la mort et anormal d'y être indifférent – ou d'en avoir l'air, en tout cas. Le problème c'est que toute expression de sentiment chez le vulcain paraissait forcée, même si elle était sincère.

« J'aimerais vous demander d'aller parler à Jim s'il vous plaît, si vous en avez le temps. Je sais que... vous êtes proches, et qu'il vous tient en très haute estime.

-Il va si mal que ça ? »

Le regard de Spock se perdit et Pike vit une brève douleur traverser ses traits, un fait surprenant pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu le vulcain.

« Je m'inquiète très sérieusement pour sa santé physique et psychologique. Il ne sort presque plus de son appartement et le docteur McCoy peine à communiquer avec lui. Je... n'arrive pas à lui parler. »

Spock ne comprenait de toute évidence pas bien ce qui lui arrivait, et ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle impuissance, à un tel manque de rationalité. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable, physique et tangible, pour qu'il ne puisse pas approcher Jim. Et pourtant.

« Il s'en veut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spock reporta son attention vers l'amiral, vaguement surpris par la question.

« Naturellement » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Pike soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet. Il l'était depuis le dernier retour de l'Enterprise, quelques jours plus tôt, depuis qu'il avait appris que le vaisseau et son équipage expérimentaient pour la première fois la mort dans leur rang. Mais il s'était retenu d'aller voir aussitôt Jim.

« Je comprends votre démarche et pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir, commandant, mais... Je suis réticent à m'impliquer avec Jim plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je ne cache pas que nos liens dépassent le cadre professionnel, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis censé encourager.

-Je ne comprends pas. L'intérêt et l'affection que vous avez pour Jim n'a pas de lien avec son statut ou même sa simple présence au sein de Starfleet. Et vous n'enfreignez aucune règle, il me semble.

-Je ne veux pas faire de favoritisme.

-Ou avoir l'air d'en faire plus que ce dont on vous a déjà accusé. »

Pike ne pouvait pas le nier. Que ce soit quand Jim lui avait succédé, ou plus tard quand Pike avait supervisé son ajustement à ses fonctions de capitaine, cela n'avait pas manqué de jaser. Certains estimaient que ce n'était pas le mérite qui avait valu son poste à Jim, mais bien l'affection gâteuse d'un ancien. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où Jim prouvait à quel point il était à la hauteur : ce genre d'opinion n'avait pas de fondement logique.

« Je... comprends » reprit Spock sans avoir l'air d'être convaincu par ses dires. « Je comprends mais...

-Pourquoi ne vous écoute-t-il pas ? Il accorde de la valeur à votre avis, et vous avez les mots pour l'aider, je pense.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Ah ?

-Jim me considère comme son égal. Il traite donc mes avis et opinions comme il traite les siens, c'est-à-dire avec tristement peu d'estime. Il en va de même pour la plupart de ses amis. Alors que vous... vous êtes l'autorité supérieure dans son esprit, la figure paternelle, si je peux me permettre. »

Il ne le pouvait pas vraiment, en fait, mais comment Pike aurait-il pu nier cela ? Il aurait menti en disant que cela l'ennuyait.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous promets rien.

-Merci, monsieur. »

Son ton et son sourire discret mais bien présents indiquaient clairement qu'il était convaincu que Pike ferait, effectivement, tout ce qu'il pourrait.

.

Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais si on lui avait posé la question, Christopher Pike aurait été bien en peine de se souvenir de la première fois où il avait perdu un membre de son équipage. A l'époque il avait dû être dévasté, persuadé qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais, et pourtant... c'était horrible à dire, mais c'était il y a si longtemps, et il y en avait eu tellement par la suite... S'ils se noyaient dans leurs regrets et leur culpabilité à chaque fois qu'ils perdaient des officiers en mission, les capitaines de Starfleet finiraient tous gravement dépressifs avant d'avoir trente ans. Il comprenait néanmoins – il se souvenait, pour en avoir été témoin à défaut de pouvoir se référer à sa propre expérience, oubliée depuis – que ce genre de première fois était extrêmement traumatisante, en particulier pour les jeunes capitaines, tellement persuadés de leur invincibilité.

Ce fut le docteur McCoy qui lui ouvrit. Il ne demanda rien, se contenta d'un bref salut avant de le faire entrer et de pointer du doigt la chambre de son colocataire, puis il prit son manteau et sortit. L'amiral hésita encore quelques instants. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu du bien-fondé de la démarche, mais il savait aussi qu'il était incapable de laisser Jim souffrir seul. Il frappa donc doucement à la porte de sa chambre, attentif à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Pour l'amour du ciel McCoy, laisse-moi tranquille, je t'en prie... »

Pike ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Jim. »

La vision lui fendit le cœur. Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre contenance aussitôt qu'il le reconnut, mais pas avant que Pike ne l'ai vu enroulé autour de lui-même dans un coin de son lit, le visage caché dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient rougis, cernés – il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

« Amiral. »

Il se tenait bien droit, évitant de croiser son regard, comme s'il espérait donner l'illusion que tout allait bien.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis désolé Jim, vraiment. »

Pas de réponse. Jim resta stoïque, donnant presque l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Je suis venu voir si tu voulais en parler. On m'a dit que tu... le vivais très mal. Ce qui est normal, bien sûr, je comprends. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire seul. »

Pendant un moment le visage du jeune homme resta dénué d'expression et Pike se demanda si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, ou parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était sur le point de se retirer quand la façade de Jim s'effondra brusquement. Son visage se tordit en une expression douloureuse et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il semblait misérable.

« Je... Je n'ai pas... J'ai... »

Il hoqueta une fois, deux fois, avant que les larmes ne commencent à couler de ses yeux incrédules, comme s'il était surpris par sa propre réaction, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je suis désolé... Je... »

Il porta ses mains à ses yeux, essayant frénétiquement d'endiguer le déluge, en vain.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il pleurait simplement, comme un enfant, le dos voûté, la tête basse, ne semblant jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Pike était pris de cours. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ou plutôt, il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, mais cela était inapproprié, c'était surestimer leur relation, et...

Un sanglot s'arracha de force de la gorge du garçon malgré ses efforts pour le retenir.

Pike le prit dans ses bras.

Enfin non, pas vraiment. Mais il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque et Jim se contenta, presque instinctivement, de poser son front sur son torse. Il gardait ses mains contre son visage comme s'il pouvait encore masquer ses pleurs, replié sur lui-même. Pike posa une main dans ses cheveux, et ils restèrent simplement là, Jim retenant des sanglots misérables, Pike fixant le mur derrière lui, impuissant, ne pouvant rien faire de plus que d'attendre que le jeune homme soit calmé. Ce qui finit par arriver, finalement. Au bout de longues minutes de sanglots résonnant dans le silence de l'appartement, les larmes finirent par se tarir et Jim par cesser de pleurer. Il n'osa pas se redresser tout de suite.

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je... »

Il s'écarta, le regard fuyant, la posture affaissée d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit et repentant. Il se tint silencieux sous le regard de son supérieur, attendant son jugement.

« Allons, allons dans la cuisine, nous avons à parler et tu pourras me servir un verre. »

Jim obéit.

.

Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, parfois. Il faisait tourner son verre pour s'occuper les mains, le regard obstinément baissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Jim, Pike s'en rendait compte, était terriblement jeune, dans son inexpérience et dans ses sentiments, et d'une manière tout à faire charmante, rafraîchissante. Pike contemplait avec bienveillance cette jeunesse non assumée, cette maladresse dont on ne guérissait qu'avec l'accumulation des années, et, douloureusement, par les expériences comme celle que Jim était en train de vivre, et qui auraient un jour raison de son insouciance.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis convaincu d'être la personne la plus appropriée pour ça mais... je t'écoute. Si tu veux. »

Et comment pouvait-il regretter ce choix quand Jim le regardait ainsi ? Avec un mélange de gratitude et de honte, comme s'il s'en voulait de ce besoin. Pike lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

« Je... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je suis... perdu. » avoua finalement le capitaine.

« Alors laisse-moi commencer, veux-tu ? »

Jim acquiesça, soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler de ses sentiments, pour l'instant en tout cas.

« Premièrement, je veux que tu saches que j'ai lu le rapport d'incident de votre dernière mission, et que tu n'es en aucun cas fautif de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Bien entendu, Jim ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour protester, mais Pike le coupa.

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas responsable, car tu as, en tant que capitaine, la responsabilité de ton équipage, de ton vaisseau et des événements qui s'y produisent. Mais tu n'es pas coupable de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur de jugement, tu n'as pas mis sciemment en danger la vie de tes congénères. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Jim. Nous faisons un métier dangereux, et c'est une réalité que tu dois accepter. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est sans doute que le premier d'une liste qui je l'espère ne sera pas longue, mais qui existera néanmoins. Les gens meurent, en mission, c'est le risque que chacun d'entre nous est prêt à prendre. Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter, et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être autant affecté. Je sais à quel point c'est dur, et je ne te demande pas d'y être indifférent. Simplement, ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de continuer à fonctionner correctement. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune capitaine acquiesça docilement, absorbant ses paroles, essayant de leur donner du sens. Il resta pensif quelques minutes avant de soupirer, défait.

« C'est juste tellement... Ils n'avaient pas... J'étais complètement impuissant. Les navettes d'exploration rentraient en urgence et je... Ils auraient dû avoir le temps de revenir mais... Les Klingons... »

Jim se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et de ses émotions.

« Aucun rapport ne faisait état de présence ennemie dans le secteur, et tout s'est passé si vite. Nous avons tenté de couvrir leur retraite mais... J'ai vu la navette être touchée. J'ai entendu à peine quelques cris paniqués avant qu'elle n'explose sous nos yeux et nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'être choqués, pas le temps de comprendre, il fallait partir tout de suite et... Et après, quand nous avons été en sécurité... Il y avait un tel silence dans la cabine de commandement, j'ai... c'était vraiment... »

Il fut incapable de continuer. Pour Jim, confiant, tête brûlée, fonceur, pour le garçon qui s'en sortait toujours, être ainsi rattrapé par la mort était une leçon humiliante. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais pensé à l'éventualité d'une telle chose. Bien sûr ils avaient perdu de nombreux hommes à l'époque de sa toute première virée sur l'Enterprise mais c'était une situation de crise comme il y en avait, au final, rarement, et surtout, il n'était pas en charge, à l'époque. Mais là, c'est lui qui avait dû remplir les rapports de décès, qui avait dû se charger de déposer un requête pour l'assignation à son vaisseau de nouveaux membres pour remplacer les anciens, lui qui avait dû donner quelques paroles de réconfort et de reconnaissance à leurs familles durant les funérailles alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas, pas personnellement, mais ils avaient été ses hommes et il les avait perdus et c'était juste...

« Calme-toi Jim. Respire » commanda doucement le plus âgé, et Jim obéit, malgré le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit.

« Je sais bien que techniquement ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, de refaire les événements dans ma tête, encore et encore et... Si nous avions fait les choses différemment...

-Alors la fin aurait été plus heureuse ou infiniment plus catastrophique. Jim, ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça. On ne change pas le passé, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Après un silence tendu, Pike ajouta à la réflexion :

« Enfin, sauf très rare cas. »

Jim rit un peu à cela. Le sujet de la réalité alternative que la traversée de Nero avait provoqué n'était que rarement discuté, par Jim ou par quiconque. L'autre Spock restait strictement muet à ce sujet, refusant de s'étendre sur ce qui était différent dans ce monde, ce qui était mieux ou pire. Cela ne servait à rien disait-il, de comparer les deux univers qui de toute façon n'auraient jamais aucun lien. Ce qui était fait était fait, et à cela au moins ils pouvaient tous se raccrocher. On ne revenait pas en arrière, on ne pouvait qu'avancer.

« J'ai surtout peur... reprit Jim, incertain. J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent. Qu'ils ne me fassent plus confiance, qu'ils pensent que je ne peux pas les protéger. Je ne veux rien de plus au monde mais... mais le monde n'est pas souvent conciliant avec nous.

-Et tes hommes le savent Jim. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'ils te respectent, en tant que leur capitaine. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu sais faire ton travail, et tu as leurs intérêts en tête. Assez pour qu'ils te suivent même s'ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec toi. Votre vaisseau ne fonctionnerait jamais si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Jim aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais Pike avait au moins l'impression d'avoir été entendu.

« Je vais te laisser là-dessus. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, et, par pitié, parle à ton commandant avant qu'il ne vienne me voir. »

Jim ouvrit des yeux ronds à ces paroles, soucis momentanément oubliés.

« Spock est... venu vous trouver ?

-Il semblait très concerné par ton état » répondit Pike avec un sourire en coin. Jim fit l'effort de ne pas baisser les yeux en rougissant comme un adolescent mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire et encore une fois Pike fut frappé par sa jeunesse. Ses années de capitaine le feraient hélas vieillir prématurément mais pour l'instant c'était agréable de le regarder ainsi passer d'un bout à l'autre du spectre des sentiments et être incapable de ne pas le laisser transparaître. Jim n'était rien sinon passionné, et ce dans tous les aspects de sa vie.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. » déclara solennellement Jim en le raccompagnant à la porte et la reconnaissance brillait dans ses yeux.

« De rien, Jim. Je suis là pour ça. »

Pour toi du moins, songea-t-il en regardant le garçon qui avait décidément le don de l'attendrir. Pike décida que ce n'était pas si grave, et partit plus léger qu'il n'était arrivé.

.

« Merci, Spock.

-N'en parlons pas, Jim.

-Très bien. Mais merci. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** écrit en cours cet aprem', pas passé par ma bêta, j'avais juste envie de publier... c'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**5.**

Cette fois-ci, Jim n'avait eu aucun scrupule à descendre plusieurs verres en rapide succession. C'était idiot, parce qu'il savait que ça ne le rendrait que plus amer et déprimé, mais se noyer dans un verre d'alcool à la moindre contrariété était un réflexe qui, s'il se faisait rarement ressentir ces derniers temps, étaient toujours présents quelque part, ravi de revenir à la charge dans ce genre de situation.

Ses pensées étaient confuses.

Il ne sentait plus ni le goût de l'alcool ni celui des cigarettes que tous fumaient autour de lui. Il ne percevait plus ni les autres clients du bar, ni la musique agressive sur laquelle certains se déhanchaient sauvagement, et encore moins les tentatives maladroites de flirt dont il avait été l'objet plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée. En fait, sa perception du monde, actuellement, se résumait à deux choses : les reflets au fond de son verre, et le nœud de sanglot bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

Il oscillait sans cesse entre une colère noire et un désespoir sans fond. C'était en général ce que pouvait s'attendre à ressentir un homme qui sortait d'une dispute où les deux partis avaient autant tort que raison. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il était sorti triomphant, ou au moins avec le dernier mot, de sa dispute avec Spock. Mais il n'en était rien. Non seulement parce qu'il reconnaissait ses torts, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'être en froid avec Spock ne pouvait avoir aucun autre gout que celui de l'échec et de l'erreur. Il y avait quelque chose de mal, d'anormal, dans l'état de fait d'être en froid avec Spock. Il ne voulait pas être en froid avec Spock. Ce n'était pas normal, et c'était très douloureux.

« Jim ! »

Jim ne donna aucun signe d'avoir entendu l'injonction. Il resta le regard fixé au fond de son verre, les spots multicolores enflammant les reflets du liquide ambré. Il ne comprenait pas ses propres cheminements de pensée.

On secoua son épaule.

« Jim ! Je suis content de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? »

Jim eu grand peine à se redresser, à regarder et à reconnaitre son interlocuteur. Finalement, il répondit, un peu incertain :

« Amiral ? Je ne suis pas tout seul. Je suis avec vous, vous voyez ? »

L'homme semblait de bonne humeur, peut-être même un peu ivre. Plusieurs officiers supérieurs riaient et jouaient aux cartes autour d'une table derrière lui.

La vision était pour le moins déroutante. En d'autres circonstances, Jim en aurait ri, et aurait pris soin de prendre des photos pour immortaliser tout cela. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne se sentait pas capable de formuler une opinion sur le sujet.

Il lui apparut bien vite cependant que l'amiral était de toute évidence en train de s'amuser. Il était avec ses amis de Starfleet, des gens qu'il connaissait surement depuis des dizaines d'années et qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'occasion de voir si fréquemment que ça. Jim n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais il pouvait tout de même intégrer clairement que ce n'était surement pas le moment d'embêter l'amiral avec ses problèmes de sentiments ridicules.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois rentrer. On m'attend. Ailleurs. Bonne soirée ! »

Jim se leva avec une foi absurde en son propre équilibre. Il trébucha deux fois, échoua trois fois à mettre ses bras dans les manches de sa veste, et se redressa finalement pour faire face à son mentor qui observait ses déboires avec un amusement teinté d'inquiétude – son expression par défaut en ce qui concernait Jim, en fait.

« Voilà. J'y vais hein… » lâcha-t-il maladroitement en échappant un rire forcé qui grinça horriblement à ses propres oreilles.

« Jim… »

Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir ignorer le ton à la fois autoritaire et gentiment exaspéré de son supérieur, partir sans avoir une fois de plus à se reposer sur l'homme pour l'aider.

« Jim.

-Laissez-tomber monsieur, ce n'est rien… re… retournez donc avec vos amis, je vais vraiment rentrer…je… »

Oh non. Pas ça, pas encore. Jim porta une main à son visage, se détourna rapidement, cherchant à se cacher. Sa gorge s'était refermée sur ses mots, ses yeux brûlaient dangereusement.

« Jim ? Regarde-moi. »

Il refusa d'obéir, gardant obstinément les yeux fixés au sol, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, persuadé que s'il essayait de parler il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Pourquoi était-il si attentif avec lui ? Pourquoi tant de gentillesse, tant d'intérêt ? Jim ne voulais vraiment pas en parler. Il voulait rester digne et calme et il voulait que Pike profite de sa soirée et oublie sa présence, il voulait…

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous dérangiez pour moi. Vos amis…

-Peuvent très bien comprendre qu'un de mes proches aient besoin de soutien. »

Jim abandonna aussitôt la lutte. En réalité il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seul. McCoy passait la nuit chez son petit russe et même s'il avait été présent, il était aussi maladroit et incompétent à réconforter ses amis que l'était Spock.

Et puis… « un de mes proches ». C'était tellement agréable à entendre.

Ils attirèrent des regards curieux et surpris en traversant le bar vers la sortie, le plus vieux fendant la foule comme si de rien n'était, le plus jeune le suivant les épaules basses et les yeux aux sols, une main refermé sur son l'ourlet l'uniforme d'amiral comme pour ne pas se perdre.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement attablés dans un endroit beaucoup plus confidentiel, une petite brasserie familiale tenue par un couple de Dokkarans non loin des quartiers d'habitation de Starfleet. Pike avait commandé un café pour lui-même, et un chocolat chaud pour le capitaine. Jim était mortifié.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien. Pike était décidé à attendre que Jim prenne la parole et Jim était déterminé à garder le silence. Il s'était suffisamment embarrassé comme ça devant son aîné. Et plus le temps passait et la lucidité lui revenait, plus il se persuadait qu'il était complétement en tort : Spock avait eu raison de se mettre en colère, et Jim ne méritait rien de plus.

Il n'avait pas grand monde à qui se confier en fin de compte. McCoy et lui, tout ami qu'ils étaient, étaient incapable de partager leurs sentiments et leurs doutes. Il était ami avec Nyota, mais son tempérament et sa réputation empêchait Jim de créer des liens d'amitié solides avec des représentants du sexe opposé. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux ou qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée. Et en tant que capitaine il se distançait des membres de son équipage, même les officiers aux commandes avec lui. Il avait l'impression qu'ils le croiraient faible, ou idiot.

Enfant, il avait été très proche de son frère. C'est à lui qu'il racontait la moindre de ses (més)aventures, mais son frère était loin et menait une vie bien différente à présent, et l'écart se creusait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Quant à sa mère, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Et c'est ainsi que tard le soir dans un coin peu éclairé d'un restaurant minuscule, Jim se confia pour la première fois depuis des années, longuement, et en détail, à l'amiral Pike

Il lui raconta Spock et lui, à quel point c'était déstabilisant et terrifiant, cette chose qui grandissait entre eux et prenait de plus en plus de place jusqu'à compter plus que tout autre chose. Il lui raconta comment ils ne devraient pas fonctionner et comment ils étaient parfaits ensembles, pourtant, comment il s'arrêtait parfois pour réfléchir et constatait à quel point il tenait au vulcain, à quel point il était investi dans cette relation. Et comment parfois il avait envie de s'enfuir pourtant, comment il était persuadé de ne pas en être capable, de ne pas être prêt, de ne pas le vouloir.

Comment Spock l'avait mis au pied du mur, ce soir, en lui demandant s'il allait se décider, oui ou non, à arrêter de faire comme si il était toujours célibataire et libre de courir les lits et les cœurs sans aucune considération pour son compagnon, s'il allait finir par s'engager réellement.

Et Jim de lui répondre qu'ils auraient pu en parler avant que Spock ne l'attache au banc des accusés, qu'il n'avait vocalisé aucun désir de la sorte, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Jim prenne ce genre de décision seul.

De s'entendre dire que pour le vulcain tout cela avait été tout à fait sérieux et exclusif depuis le début et qu'il avait attendu, avec de moins en moins de patience, que Jim en arrive là également.

Jim de lui répondre que la communication servait à quelque chose. Eh bien voilà, ils communiquaient, avait répondu Spock. Et maintenant ? Et maintenant ? avaient-ils demandé et il n'arrivait pas à faire passer à Pike à quel point c'était frustrant et terrible cette dispute si lourde sur un ton si posé, à quel point il aurait voulu que Spock hurle et s'énerve et perde son calme, tout plutôt que cette retenue implacable, comme si tout cela ne le touchai qu'à peine, alors que Jim avait l'impression d'être en train de se noyer.Décide-toi alors Jim, et c'était absurde parce que Jim était décidé. Jim était sûr, Jim était amoureux. Mais il était incapable de le mettre en mot, pas devant la personne concernée en tout cas.

Pike souriait. Jim était rouge de honte. Mais il se sentait soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de trainer derrière lui.

Pike ne lui offrit pas de conseil, de jugement, de réconfort. A la place, il demanda :

« Comment est-il alors ? On m'a dit que pour un vulcain, il avait l'art d'être méprisant en restant parfaitement poli. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Jim pour le relancer sur un terrain beaucoup plus joyeux cette fois.

« C'est extraordinaire ! Il est tellement sarcastique que certains diplomates que nous avons rencontrés ont fini par refuser de lui adresser la parole. Une fois il a carrément insulté des Flaxians qu'on venait d'arrêté pour tentative d'assassinat, mais le temps qu'ils le comprennent, ils les avaient déjà mené dans les cellules du vaisseau… Un fourbe, voilà ce qu'il est ! »

Pike n'eut presque plus rien à ajouter du reste de la soirée. Il se contentait d'écouter et de relancer Jim de temps en temps juste pour qu'il continue à parler. De Spock, de l'Enterprise, de leurs missions, de ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant leurs voyages.

Il était tard et les rues étaient presque désertes quand ils quittèrent finalement le café qui fermait. Ils marchèrent un peu, prenant vaguement la direction de l'immeuble de Jim. Pike avait pris la parole désormais, partageant ses propres anecdotes et expériences, et il se sentait plus proche du jeune homme qu'il ne l'avait été de quiconque ces dernières années.

Quand ils approchèrent de leur destination, toujours en grande conversation, ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui se pressait dans leur direction. Spock s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Jim était à cours de mot. Ils se fixèrent longuement.

« Spock ? » interrogea Jim, incertain.

« Je… James m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré. Compte tenu de notre… conversation de toute à l'heure, je… m'inquiétais. »

Spock était de toute évidence embarrassé par l'aveu mais il avait la manie d'affronter avec un aplomb agaçant les situations les plus gênantes, contrairement à Jim qui préférait baisser les yeux et s'enfuir.

« Je vais vous laisser » dit Pike, amusé.

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna vers Jim. Celui-ci semblait à la fois déterminé et hésitant. Il prit finalement sa décision et se rapprocha brutalement de l'amiral et, à la surprise de ce dernier, l'entoura de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de l'aîné, les sourcils froncés et fixant résolument un point loin derrière lui, dans ce qui devait être l'étreinte la plus raide de l'histoire de l'humanité. Pike la lui rendit pourtant, heureux que le garçon soit capable de surmonter ses instincts de tout dissimuler derrière un air bravache.

« Merci m'sieur. Pour tout. » marmonna-t-il presque trop bas pour être entendu.

« De rien Jim. Quand tu veux, n'en doute pas. »

Ils se séparèrent finalement et Jim se dirigea timidement vers Spock qui attendait à l'écart, aussi peu à l'aise que lui. Pike tourna les talons, amusé.

A partir de là, Pike et Jim prirent l'habitude de se retrouver régulièrement pour partager une repas ou un verre, et parler, comme le font les amis, ou les membres d'une même famille.

Spock se joignit même à eux de temps en temps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** réjouissez-vous ! J'avais annoncé le précédent chapitre comme étant l'avant-dernier, mais c'est finalement devenu l'avant avant dernier. Celui-ci est l'avant dernier ! Et le prochain sera le dernier. C'est donc maintenant un 6+1. Celui-ci réinterprète surtout le passage du film après leur retour de mission, qui m'a donné beaucoup de feels. Les dialogues sont plus ou moins ceux du film.

Je me suis rendu compte en cours de route que j'aurais très bien pu inscrire rigoureusement cette fic dans le canon, mais non. Parce que j'aime mon slash et je fais c'que j'veux. Ah, et en fait des fois je me dis soudainement "j'ai envie de publier un truc !". Du coup j'écris et je publie. C'est pour ça que ça passe pas par ma bêta. Désolé.

Enjoy !

* * *

**6.**

Bien entendu, la discussion dépassait largement le cadre de la relation professionnel amiral-capitaine. Jim avait du mal à respirer. Il se mettait à dos Pike et Spock en l'espace d'une seule entrevue. Peu importe s'il pensait ou non avoir raison. Il y a quelques minutes à peine il trépignait d'excitation à l'idée d'être envoyé en mission longue, tellement persuadé que ses actions ne pouvaient être vu autrement que couronner de succès.

« Et le pire, c'est que tu utilises ce qui relève du pur hasard et de la chance pour justifier tes envies de jouer à Dieu ! »

La déception était marquée partout sur le visage de l'amiral Pike, dans sa posture et dans ses mots, dans son regard accusateur, et Jim avait envie de disparaitre. Plus il essayait de défendre son cas plus il se sentait minable, idiot. Il continuait d'argumenter pourtant, au point où il en était autant maintenir la façade jusqu'au bout.

« Le problème a été rapporté au Général Marcus Jim, il a jugé l'affaire sans que je sois consulté et tu peux facilement deviner ce qui a été convenu. »

Ils se fixèrent, Jim suppliant et Pike, résigné.

« On t'a retiré l'Enterprise. Tu retournes sur les bancs de l'Académie »

Jim avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé, et honnêtement il aurait préféré. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas, après tout ce temps et ces efforts, échouer comme ça.

« Amiral écoutez, je peux tout…

-Ça suffit. Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Tu n'écoutes personne d'autres que toi-même. Ça suffit Jim. »

Pike était plus las qu'en colère maintenant, et c'était bien pire. Il souffrait autant que le garçon de cette dispute, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser glisser, pas cette fois.

« Tu n'obéis pas aux règles, tu ne prends aucune responsabilité et tu ne respectes pas l'uniforme. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. »

L'expression de Jim et les reflets brillants de ses yeux lui donnèrent envie de tout retirer et d'oublier cette histoire, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de rester impassible tandis que le capitaine redevenu officier prenait maladroitement congé en évitant de croiser son regard. La porte de son bureau claqua dans le silence, les laissant tous deux malheureux et très seul.

.

Bones eut le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire. Jim avait traversé les derniers jours dans un brouillard opaque qui obstruait ses pensées et, ce qui était plus heureux, l'avait rendu aveugle aux murmures et regards triomphants ou désolés qui l'avait poursuivi dans les couloirs de Starfleet. Tout le monde était au courant bien sûr, Bones comme les autres. Se sachant incapable d'apporter le moindre degré de réconfort à son colocataire déchu, il choisit à la place de lui tenir compagnie en silence sur le canapé du salon. Jim ne parlait pas quand on l'interrogeait. Il fallait attendre qu'il en ressente le besoin.

« Je me suis disputé avec Spock. »

McCoy fut pris de cours. De tous les problèmes auxquels Jim avait fait face depuis leur retour, cela semblait être le plus trivial. Mais c'est peut-être justement pour ça qu'il commençait par cela.

« C'est un peu l'ultime coup de pied dans les couilles de cette histoire. » continua-t-il. Il regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il parlait tout seul.

« Tu me diras, je ne sais pas à quoi ça m'avancerait s'il était là en ce moment. »

Il tenta un rire mais il se brisa dans sa gorge, et il se tut. Il venait justement de se rendre compte de ce que cela changerait si Spock était là avec lui, et McCoy savait que Jim ne prenait pas vraiment la peine de réfléchir à sa relation avec son second. Ce genre d'occasion le prenait toujours par surprise, la révélation de ce que Spock représentait pour lui le frappant à chaque fois avec la même intensité comme si c'était la première fois.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Toute tentative de McCoy l'aurait immédiatement braqué, et le docteur était vraiment trop mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation pour être d'une quelconque utilité. Il se doutait de toute façon que Jim ne tarderait pas à aller régler ses problèmes de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

« Je sors » dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

Évidemment.

« Où ça ?

-Boire mon poids en alcool au coin de la rue, et non je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

-Très bien » soupira McCoy, défaitiste. Il ne pouvait rien pour son ami : Jim ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide.

« A plus tard » marmonna celui-ci avec une expression presque coupable.

La porte d'entrée claqua dans le silence de l'appartement.

.

Le glaçon tomba en clinquant au fond de son verre. La fille à côté de lui faisait les yeux doux et Jim songea avec amertume au fait que, de l'extérieur, il devait avoir l'air en tout point semblable à toutes les fois où il s'était assis à ce même comptoir avec la même boisson. Tout était différent, pourtant, lui, et le monde, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il n'avait envie de voir ni de parler à personne, et surtout pas à une inconnue le trouvant à son gout.

Il lui sourit pourtant, pour se venger de quelque chose, ou pour se faire du mal, il ne savait pas. Et comme un signe, ou une énième affliction, Pike apparut soudainement entre son sourire et celui de la jeune fille.

Jim soupira lourdement. Depuis leur discussion fatidique au retour de Nibiru, ils ne s'étaient, bien sûr, plus adressé la parole. Jim avait du mal à croire à quel point cela lui manquait.

« Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un trou du même genre, tu te souviens ? » demanda tranquillement le vieil homme en faisant un signe au barman. « Tu t'étais fait casser la gueule.

-N'importe quoi.

-Un passage à tabac en règle. Tu avais des serviettes en papier enfoncé dans les narines. »

Ils rirent un peu, de manière rigide et peu naturelle, mais c'était un début.

« Ouais, c'était une bon combat, commenta Jim en fixant son verre.

-Un bon combat hein ? Tu vois, je crois que c'est ça ton problème, Jim. »

La tension remonta aussitôt. Jim ferma les yeux, frustré face à sa propre sensibilité. Il ne voulait pas être aussi touché par les reproches de l'autre homme. Il ne voulait pas se montrer si faible. Pike changea de sujet comme si de rien n'était.

« Ils me l'ont rendu. L'Enterprise. »

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine. C'était pire que tout, et incroyablement cruel. Il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser rien paraitre, cachant comme à son habitude ses émotions sous une bravade.

« Ah. Félicitations. Attention à votre premier officier, » répondit-il, plein d'amertume.

« Spock ne travaillera pas avec moi. Il a été transféré, sur l'USS Bradbury. C'est toi mon premier officier. Marcus a été un peu difficile à convaincre, mais je sais défendre mon cas. »

A cela Jim ne put que tourner vers son mentor des yeux écarquillés. La méfiance se disputait à un timide espoir devant son sourire encourageant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-La vérité. Que je crois en toi. Que si quelqu'un méritait une seconde chance, c'était bien toi. »

Jim eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas détourner le regard, à ne pas cacher son visage sans ses mains, à ne pas se laisser aller. Il avait conscience que ses yeux brillaient et que Pike savait très bien pourquoi, mais ils firent tout deux comme s'il n'était pas sur le point de pleurer comme une enfant.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, » marmonna le jeune homme, à cours de mot.

« C'est bien la première fois. » commenta Pike avec amusement. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son jeune officier, le visage empreint d'affection. « Tout ira bien, fils. »

La sonnerie de son téléphone brisa l'instant et les ramena à une réalité plus urgente.

« On est appelé pour une meeting urgent. Aller, action ! » s'exclama Pike en se levant. Jim était reconnaissant de la distraction. Il était épuisé, émotionnellement parlant. Un peu d'action basique et de stratégie militaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tandis qu'ils pressaient la pas vers le QG, Pike repris la parole :

« Ne crois pas que nous avons fini d'en discuter. Cette histoire soulève des problèmes que nous devrons adresser. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir confié l'Enterprise, Jim, et je ne le regrette toujours pas. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir te le rendre, mais ça dépend de toi.

-Je ne vous décevrais plus monsieur, » répondit le plus jeune avec détermination. Il marcha encore quelque pas avant de se rendre compte que l'amiral s'était arrêté. Il l'interrogea du regard, surpris. Pike se rapprocha et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer d'être entendu et compris.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire en tant que ton officier supérieur, Jim. Mais ça ne change rien à notre relation, hors du cadre professionnel. Sache que je te considère… J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Et ça ne changera pas. »

Comme un fils. Comme un fils, c'est ça qu'il avait été sur le point de dire, et Jim avait un millier de chose à répondre à cela. Un millier de mot d'excuse, de gratitude, d'amour, mais ils se bousculaient tous au bord de ses lèvres sans se décider à s'ordonner et à en sortir, alors il se contenta d'hocher bêtement la tête. Plus tard, se promit-il, ils en reparleraient plus tard, ils règleraient tout ça, Jim se ferait pardonner, et il ne faillirait plus jamais.

« Et parle donc à Spoke. Il a fait ce qu'il croyait devoir faire, et c'est idiot de votre part de vous en tenir mutuellement rigueur » ajouta Pike en reprenant la marche. Jim acquiesça de nouveau et lui emboîta le pas, peinant à retenir un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Plus tard, se promit-il.

.

Plus tard, Jim pleurait sur un corps sans vie, et c'était une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste de ses regrets.

* * *

:(


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Le truc marrant c'est qu'au premier chapitre j'ai écrit "je comptais faire un OS à la base"... Nan mais j'avais craqué. C'est donc la fin, enfin ! J'en reviens pas que j'ai mis aussi longtemps à écrire ce truc... D'ailleurs je me suis refait les deux films l'autre jour au lieu de bosser et bah j'ai rien inventer Jim est vraiment trop fan de Pike et inversement. Je me suis rendu triste du coup. Désolé.

Du coup je ferais peut-être un épilogue ? Genre un an plus tard avec le discours de Jim... J'ai pas envie d'arrêter d'écrire sur eux :p

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, fav, suivi et reviewé. J'vous love.

Bonne lecture, bye !

* * *

**+1**

Durant l'attaque du QG de Starfleet par le criminel dénommé Khan, l'ancien capitaine et premier officier de l'USS Enterprise Jim Kirk fit preuve d'un professionnalisme et d'un courage exemplaire. Il réagit dans les premières secondes de l'attaque sans laisser la panique prendre le pas sur ses pensées. Il ne se précipita par pour rejoindre et protéger son ami, le commandant Spock, ou son mentor, l'amiral Christopher Pike. Il agit rapidement et efficacement, démontrant ses capacités de gestion des situations de crise en mettant fin à l'attaque et Khan en déroute.

Seulement quand tout fut fini, les lieux sécurisés et l'homme volatilisé, seulement là s'autorisa-t-il à s'inquiéter pour ses supérieurs, collègues et amis. Seulement là retrouva-t-il le commandant Spock et l'amiral Pike.

.

Tout s'était passé très vite et Jim se souvenait à peine de la scène. C'était toujours comme ça dans ce genre de moment : le danger pompait de l'adrénaline dans ses veines et il ne pensait plus, se contentait d'agir et de réagir, mut par un instinct de survie et de protection qui le faisait se jeter dans la bataille et se battre de toutes ses forces. Il avait émergé quand l'avion de Khan s'était écrasé au pied de la tour et avait pris conscience du chaos de la pièce, des dégâts et des victimes de l'attaque. Il avait était perdu un instant, entre le besoin d'apporter son aide aux blessés et un autre, plus pressant, qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier tout de suite.

Un instant, du coin de l'œil, alors que les bailles pleuvaient, il avait vu…

Il s'était précipité à la recherche de Spock et Pike, saisit d'une peur très différente, qui était tout l'inverse de celle qui l'avait alimenté quelques instants plus tôt, qui avait rendu ses mouvements lents, ses pensées incohérentes. Il devait juste les trouver, il devait…

Pike gisait mort les yeux grand ouverts près de Spock quand Jim posa finalement les yeux sur eux.

.

Évidemment, les funérailles avaient lieu en grande pompe. Pike était le plus haut gradé à avoir trouvé la mort dans l'attaque, avec sept autres membres de Starfleet. La cérémonie se devait d'être grandiloquente, tant pour honorer les morts que pour marquer le coup qui avait été porté à l'institution. Tout Starfleet était présent, en uniforme de cérémonie. On avait mis les drapeaux en berne, les cours à l'académie avaient été annulés pour la journée, et on avait attendu quelques jours pour que les opérateurs de la station orbitale de lancement descendent sur la terre ferme pour être présent, ainsi que les familles des victimes. Chacun affichait une mine de profond chagrin, l'ambiance était lourde et solennelle, le silence étouffant.

Pike aurait détesté cela.

Jim souffrait en silence les discours et hommages d'une ribambelle de haut gradés de Starfleet. Chacun parlait de la grandeur de ceux qui les avaient quittés et de l'horreur de leur trépas, et Jim n'avait pas le courage d'y prêter attention. On lui avait proposé de prendre la parole car l'amiral avait peu de famille encore vivante, mais il avait refusé sans un instant d'hésitation.

Si les funérailles avaient été privées, il l'aurait fait. Il serait monté sur l'estrade devant une petite assemblée de proches de l'homme, de gens qui l'avaient connu, et il aurait pu leur parler de celui qui était venu le sortir d'un bar minable et qui lui avait proposé de se joindre à la flotte alors qu'il avait des serviettes en papier rouges de sang dans les narines. Il leur aurait parlé de l'homme qui était resté avec lui le jour de la commémoration de la mort de son père, qui avait tout fait pour le soutenir et l'aider dans tous les aspects de sa vie, qui l'avait poussé à se dépasser, à vouloir être le meilleur, à vouloir le rendre fier.

Mais là, devant une foule d'inconnu, il n'avait rien à dire. Leur douleur n'était pas la sienne, elle était commune et partagée, diffuse ou spécifique à l'une ou l'autre des victimes de Khan, et à ceux-là il n'avait rien à dire. Sa douleur était trop personnelle, trop profonde. Ça aurait été indécent.

Bones était debout à sa droite, Spock, droit et rigide comme une barre de métal à sa gauche. Il se tenait proche mais ne le touchait pas, et cela aussi le faisait souffrir. Ils étaient en froid avant tout cela, et n'avait pas exactement eut l'occasion d'en rediscuter depuis, même si Spock était resté à ses côtés, silencieux mais bien présent.

La fin de la cérémonie approchait et Jim se sentait perdre pied. Quand il essaya d'écouter ce qui se disait sur la grande estrade, il plongea dans un tourbillon de mots de regret, de tristesse et de deuil dont il ne put se sortir qu'en agrippant fermement la main de Spock. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais serra fort, réconfort silencieux qui lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas quand les personnes présentes commencèrent à évacuer l'esplanade, ni quand ils sortirent de l'enceinte du QG. Ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement et il était terrifié à l'idée que Spock ne lâche sa main, qu'il ne décide de rentre chez lui et de le laisser seul. Il avait vu McCoy suivre Chekov dans la foule. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, et serrait trop fort la main dans la sienne. Mais Spock ne fit pas mine de vouloir partir et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite chez Jim.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien. Jim avait toute de même lâché prise, à contre cœur, et ils se tenaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, debout au milieu du salon, ce qui était un peu ridicule. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais quand Spock voulut parler, il fut soudainement incapable de se retenir.

« Jim, je suis désolé pour…

-Je m'en moque. Je… je te pardonne, ou même pas, c'est que je m'en fiche. Tu as eu raison et je t'en ai voulu parce que je me suis senti trahi, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'en fiche, vraiment, c'était tellement idiot et maintenant… tu restes là ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu restes ? »

Il savait qu'il avait l'air désespéré, et qu'il pleurait, les lèvres tremblantes et le visage baigné de larme, qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant. Il n'était pas en état de s'en préoccuper. Il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Il voulait juste que Spock soit là, ne pas être seul, parce que Pike était mort.

Il était mort.

Spock le serra fort et ne le lâcha plus. Jim lui rendait faiblement son étreinte, vidé de toute énergie. Il avait tenu tout ce temps, face à tous ceux qui lui avait présenté leur condoléance, que ce soit par convenance ou parce qu'ils savaient ce que la perte de l'homme représentait pour lui, il était resté droit et digne, impassible. Maintenant il cédait. Spock se contentait de serrer, il ne disait rien, et Jim se contentait de se laisser aller, le front posé sur son épaule.

« Il pensait à toi, avant la fin » dit soudainement Spock. Il parlait tout bas mais pour Jim dont le monde était devenu froid et silencieux, sa voix près de son oreille résonna comme un gong, à la fois menaçant et réconfortant dans la manière qu'elle avait de l'envelopper tout entier.

« Il s'inquiétait de savoir où tu étais et si tu allais bien. Et plus encore, de ce qu'il allait t'arriver, de ton futur et du fait qu'il ne serait plus là pour le voir. Il avait peur mais… il avait de l'espoir aussi. »

Jim fermait les yeux avec force et ses poings était serré sur l'uniforme de Spock pour ne pas trembler. Il restait caché au creux de son cou, bien décidé à ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Il t'aimait beaucoup, Jim. Autant qu'un père pour son fils. Sa mort te fait souffrir et je ne peux rien y faire, mais je suis là. Je suis là pour toi. »

Jim pleura longtemps dans l'étreinte inébranlable de son compagnon.

.

Ils allèrent voir l'amiral Marcus. L'homme l'appela « fils » et il serra les dents pour ne rien dire et ne rien laisser paraitre. Dès que possible ils partirent en chasse à bord de l'Enterprise. Jim aurait pu se réjouir d'avoir retrouvé le commandement du vaisseau, mais en vérité il aurait préféré resté premier officier, ou moins, pour le restant de ses jours, si cela signifiait que Pike était toujours vivant, toujours là pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait imaginé brièvement retrouver l'Enterprise en tant que second de l'homme, une idée mort-née, un futur devenu impossible.

Peut-être qu'on le punissait de n'avoir jamais souffert de la mort de son père. Ciel comme cette pensée était absurde. Ce n'était pas à propos de lui, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Pourquoi alors était-ce si douloureux ?

Il ne voulait pas penser à cette mission comme une vengeance personnelle. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un. Khan était un terroriste, la justice devait être rendue. La justice, pas la vengeance. Il avait promis à Pike qu'il ferait mieux, qu'il ne faillirait plus, et l'homme mort ne rendait pas cette promesse moins absolue. Spock était là, ses amis aussi, Bones, Uhura, Sulu, là pour le soutenir envers et contre tout.

Rien ne put l'empêcher pourtant, quand il se retrouva en face de l'homme responsable de ses tourments, de le frapper en espérant le faire disparaitre de la surface de la planète, jusqu'à ce que ses mains saignent et que son contrôle cède. C'était la dernière faiblesse qu'il s'autoriserait. Il avait des responsabilités, et il n'était pas seul.

Tout irait bien. Il faudrait juste réapprendre. Les gens le faisaient tous les jours et il l'avait fait lui-même pendant longtemps. De vivre sans père.


End file.
